


Iridescent

by exbex



Series: Ray/Ray wingfic [1]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Iridescent

“Do they hurt?”

Kowalski’s wings are iridescent, papery, and folded downward, against his back. They look like a dragonfly and a damselfly engaged in interspecies sexual congress, those huge prehistoric versions, at that…Ray shakes his head, trying to makes sense of his thoughts and of the frankly freakish sight of the winged Kowalski stretched out, naked before him, chin resting on his forearms as if there’s nothing unusual about his states (the winged and the naked ones).

“Nah, they’re a lot stronger than they look. Pretty flexible, too.” 

Kind of like the rest of you, Ray thinks. Kowalski turns his head and flashes him a grin, as if he can read Ray’s mind, which, all things considered, is really not that unbelievable anymore. “You can touch ‘em, if you want.” He actually flutters them, slightly.

Ray’s heart is racing as he reaches forward, slowly, and just grazes them with the tips of his fingers. They now look both fragile and firm, like the stems of plants covered by the first ice and snow of winter. They feel smooth, like the silk of his shirt, which is pressing against his now slightly sweaty skin. Alliteration, he thinks, and gasps as his cock hardens even more. How long had he fantasized about Kowalski’s smooth skin, the soft curve of his ass, his wiry thighs, all spread out just for him, and now he’s unraveling because his partner was apparently part insect?

“Relax,” Kowalski says (there he goes again with the mind-reading). “You like freaks.”

“Fair enough,” Ray murmurs as he begins to unbutton his shirt.


End file.
